Nature Of Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Kakashi and Sakura be able to realize it's true love for the both of them? Or will there friends be able to help them to fall in love and see what happens? Find out! Complete
1. Nature Of Love

Naruto: Nature Of Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: my new story. Here it is...

* * *

"Finally we are done with the mission!" Sakura said happily as she, Naruto, Rock Lee and Hinata were all a mission for three days as they headed back to Konoha that day. "I can't wait to go home and rest," Hinata said with a smile, "Sakura, once we get back, do you want to do anything?" Lee asked as Sakura looked at him. 

"Hey! We should all go to Ichiraku for dinner!" Naruto said happily as he interrupted the two. "Ichiraku? It's been awhile since I've been there," Sakura said as Naruto beamed, "Sakura, you wanna go shopping with me? I'm sure it be fun just the two of us," Hinata said as Sakura looked at her and nodded.

"I need new clothes anyway. Sure Hinata," Sakura said as Hinata beamed.

* * *

"Ichiraku! Thank goodness your still here," Naruto said sighing as the group entered the restaurant. "Why didn't you put bandages in those cuts first? It might get effected," Sakura said as Naruto glared at her, "I hate going to the hospital Sakura," he said as Sakura sighed. 

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said happily as everyone looked and saw Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Genma and Kakashi sitting at a booth as the three guys were staring at the entrance and the two ladies opposite. "Oi, Lee! What a pleasant surprise!" Gai said as the group went towards to there table, "weren't you on a mission?" Anko asked as Naruto nodded.

"I beat the most ninja's!" He exclaimed as Sakura hit him on the head. "Idiot! You almost got us killed for not listening to Lee!" He said as Naruto whined, "but if it weren't for me, we would have never rescued the girl!" He said as Sakura sighed. "He is mostly right Sakura," Lee said as Sakura looked at him, "but Hinata was awesome doing that super cool move again!" Naruto said as Hinata looked away.

"Eh? Hinata? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked blinking as Hinata shook her head as she refuses to have eye contact with him as she was blushing bright red. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head and the two sat on a booth that was behind the group, "nobody get hurt though, right?" Kakashi asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto was the only one who got hurt and me by a kunai knife," she said slowly as Kakashi's eyes were wide. "It was not that big of a deal though sensei! It was only a little cut made by the other ninja's!" Lee said quickly, "hey, aren't you two going to come here and order?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded and she along with Lee sat at the opposite of Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata is growing into a woman Kurenai," Genma said as he stared at Hinata's back for awhile as he turned around. Kurenai glared at him, "don't you dare touch her Genma," she said as Genma laughed nervously. "I wouldn't since she's in love with Naruto," he said quietly so that Naruto wouldn't hear him who was sitting behind him. 

"So? Look at Sakura though. She's growing mature and into a beautiful woman. Don't you think Kakashi?" Gai asked as he looked at Kakashi on his left. "Hmm?" He said as Gai glared at him, "his right Kakashi. Haven't you notice it at all since she turned twenty-two a few months ago?" Anko asked.

"I haven't notice," Kakashi said slowly as he took out his book yet again. "Come on Kakashi! You could have noticed since she's your student," Kurenai said with a grin as Kakashi looked at her. "She's a jounin which means we aren't teacher nor student anymore," he said, "that's true basically," Gai said nodding as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Eh? What's Neji doing here?" Lee asked as the group looked and saw that Neji came inside the restaurant looking for someone. Hinata frowned as she got up from her seat, "Neji brother, what are you doing here?" She asked as Neji went towards her. "Your father wants you home," he said as Hinata blinked, "but we just got back from the mission. Can't I rest?" She asked. 

Neji looked at her thoughtfully as he saw that Lee was also sitting with the others. "Your father wants you to train with your sister," Neji said slowly, "what? But I thought she's training with my father," Hinata said surprised. "Hinata, I'll explain everything on the way but now isn't the time," Neji said worriedly as he looked at the people who were staring at them, Hinata sighed as she nodded.

"I guess we have to go another time Sakura," she said as Sakura nodded and everyone waved good-bye to her as she left with Neji. "I wonder what's that about," Naruto murmured, "now Naruto, even if Hinata's in love with you, I wouldn't be jumping onto Neji nor her father because that's the Hyuuga business," Sakura said.

"She's right Naruto. The Hyuuga business is a powerful clan like the Uchiha's, remember?" Lee said as Naruto sighed and nodded. Sakura blinked as she saw Kakashi standing from his seat and going out to the exit, "I guess I'll see you guys later," Sakura said to the boys as she stood up and ran to Kakashi before he left.

Naruto blinked, "what was that about?" He asked as Lee shrugged.

* * *

"Sensei! Wait a minue!" Sakura called out as Kakashi turned around and saw Sakura running up to him. "Sakura, aren't you supposed to be with Lee and Naruto?" He asked as Sakura looked at him, "I was wondering if you'll help me train tomorrow for a upcoming mission sensei. After all, you are a famous ninja, aren't you?" She asked with a teasing smile. 

Kakashi looked at her, "Sakura, you don't have to call me 'sensei' anymore since your a jounin now," he said as Sakura stared at him blinking. The two stared at one another before they realized that there were staring at each other for merely five minutes, "sorry about that Sakura. I was probably dozing off again," Kakashi said quickly as Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yea. After that long mission, all I want to do is just lie down and rest, yea know?" She said as Kakashi nodded. "If you really want to train tomorrow Sakura, meet me at the old training grounds after lunch, all right?" He said as Sakura nodded beaming, "do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure. It's getting dark anyway," Sakura said as Kakashi nodded and he walked her home for the night.

* * *

tbc...

me: did you guys like it?

sakura: finally you made a story about me and kakashi!

me: hey it took so long to figure it out, all right?

kakashi: i guess it can't be helped

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: where am I?

me: your not in it.

hinata: just have to ruin everything huh?

me: hey!

lee: review and update!


	2. Hanging Out

Chapter 2-Hanging Out

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with the training Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as she was walking beside him where the two were walking together where all the shops were. "Didn't I told you not to call me 'sensei' anymore? I've stopped being your 'sensei' long ago, didn't I?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked at him, "but it doesn't feel the same if I don't call you that," she said with a smile. 

"Hey, forehead! Over here!" A voice called out as the two looked and saw Ino inside a shop where she was looking at clothes. "Hey pig, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as Ino looked at her, "the annual festival is coming up in about four days. Aren't you going?" Ino asked as Sakura blinked.

"Eh? I totally forgot about that!" She exclaimed as Ino sighed, "we've been doing it for the last five years every once a year. And every year your usually be asked by Lee and Naruto and your always going with Lee," she said as Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, Naruto has Hinata so I don't want Naruto to be beat up by Hinata," she said as Ino laughed, "but last year he stopped asking you, remember?" She asked as Sakura nodded slowly.

Ino looked at Kakashi who was reading his book. "Why aer you always reading that Kakashi?" She asked as Kakashi looked down at her, "hmm? I'm not sure what your talking about," he said as Ino groaned. "Ignore him Ino. I have to put up with him for almost ten years now," Sakura said as Ino nodded, "are you going to the festival Kakashi?" Ino asked.

"I'm not into the crowd type," he murmured as Sakura blinked. "Then why do you always hang out with Gai and the others?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her, "well, I'm no fun at parties so I don't usually go," he said as Ino blinked. "Is that why you didn't went the last five years? You should go with Sakura this year!" She said as Sakura looked at her quickly.

"I'm not sure. I was just asked by Kameko who isa new jounin along with Kiyoshi who is a new chunnin at the academy," Kakashi said as the two girls stared at him. "But Kiyoshi is a guy," Ino said as Kakashi nodded, "I guess guys really digs me even though I'm not into guys. But I barely know Kameko so I'm not sure," he said.

I can't believe it! Sakura thought as she stared at Kakashi who had his hand at the back of his head as he looked down at Sakura who was staring at him. "Kakashi is more popular then you forehead!" Ino said as she laughed as Sakura glared at her, "that's because his the famous copy ninja idiot!" She said as Ino glared at her.

"Ino, Sakura, Kakashi! Hey you guys!" A voice called out as everyone looked and saw Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru coming towards them. "Shikamaru! Hey!" Ino said waving too him as Shikamaru nodded to her, "so, what are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone.

"About the festival that's coming up. Apparently forehead here forgotten about it," Ino said as Sakura glared at her. "Hey, I totally forgot about that as well," Naruto said as Ino sighed, "I think it would be nice if you go out with Lee again this year Sakura," Hinata said quietly as Sakura looked at her.

"Lee isn't my type. Besides, he looks like Gai everytime I looked at him!" She said as Hinata giggled and the rest tried not to laugh as well. "Go out with Kakashi then. You two are jounin's which means equal shinobi as in no more teacher and student crap," Naruto said as Hinata glared at him, "what? It's true though!" He said as Hinata sighed.

"That's what I've been saying to Sakura before you guys came along. Apparently, Kakashi had been asked out to the festival by two people," Ino began. "Really? Who?" Naruto asked surprised, "someone named Kameko and Kiyoshi," Ino said as Shikamaru's eyes were wide as he looked at Kakashi.

"Kiyoshi? Isn't he a new chunnin who likes guys and not women? He tried asking me out one time as well but I said no since I already have Ino by my side," Shikamaru said as Ino looked at him. "You never told me that before," she said as Shikamaru shrugged, "it really never occured to me since I don't like guys that way," he said as Ino sighed.

Kakashi looked at the others, "I should get going," he said as Ino blinked. "Whatever for?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her, "there's this new squad I have to prepare for that are coming out from the academy," he explained as Naruto smirked. "Are you going to fail them like the rest of the squads?" He asked as Kakashi sighed, "I should have failed team 7 at the first place," he murmured.

"What?" Sakura and Naruto yelled as everyone covered there ears. "I'm just kidding. Your the only team that I ever passed so far. I'll see you all later," Kakashi said as he poofed off, "I can't believe that guy," Ino murmured as Sakura looked at her. "Believe it if you spent ten years with him as a team," she said as Ino laughed.

"So Sakura, who are you going with to the festival?" Hinata asked as Sakura looked at her, "to tell you the truth Hinata, I have no clue," she said worriedly.

* * *

tbc...

me: did you guys like it?

sakura: there's a festival?

me: you bet!

naruto: that was a long chapter

me: i had the weirdest dream last night. Sasuke was in it along that he has a sister and i got a ring from him.

sakura: what? A ring?

me: I'm not sure what kind of ring because the dream keeps of going to different places

naruto: huh? Whaddya mean?

me: like first it was with sasuke and then the next thing i know, it's with my brother and my friend doing weird stuff

kakashi: weird stuff?

me: playing video games and all that

sasuke: your lucky to have me in your dream

me: i wanted kakashi though!

kakashi: maybe next time

hinata: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kiyoshi: review and update!


	3. A Surprise Question

Chapter 3-A Surprise Question

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Why don't you come with us tonight?" Shikamaru's voice called out as he, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Ino were in the jounin's headquarters as well with other jounin's. Sakura blinked as she sat on the couch as she looked up as Shikamaru was staring at her, "depends on what your doing," she replied. 

"What about going to the bar and dancing?" Ino asked excitedly. "I thought there was dancing during the fesitval?" She asked as Ino smiled, "there is but some of us couldn't wait any longer," Shikamaru said as he eyed Ino who laughed nervously. Just then the doors opened as everyone looked and saw Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma coming inside as some jounin's left as well.

"So Sakura, have you decided who to take to the fesitval?" Naruto asked as Sakura shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find someone Sakura," Hinata said slowly as Sakura sighed, "if only Sasuke was here," she murmured as Naruto nodded slowly. "It's none of your fault you know," Kakashi said as Sakura and Naruto looked at him, "it was Sasuke's choice to leave and you couldn't do anything about it," he said as Sakura nodded.

"So Sakura, what do you say?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura looked at him. "Sure. I guess a little dancing wouldn't hurt anything," she said as she didn't noticed Gai nudging Kakashi who ignored him. "I think you should ask Lee out for tonight only," Ino said as Sakura looked at her, "then his going to ask me again for the festival," she said unhappily.

Sakura didn't noticed as well as Kurenai sat at the other side of Kakashi as she kicked his legs to tell him to go over there. "Why don't you just leave him alone?" Asuma asked as the upper jounin's were not quite far away from Sakura and the others, Kakashi didn't said anything as Kurenai and Gai looked at him.

"Asuma! Kakashi doesn't have anyone to go with him on the festival and yet Sakura is all alone tonight since she doesn't have a date," Kurenai said as she glared at Kakashi. "To tell you the truth Kurenai, Kakashi here is too chicken to make a move. That's why he didn't have a woman by his side all these years," Asuma said smirking.

Kakashi looked up to meet him as Asuma was glaring at him as well. "Kakashi, you know that I'm right. You would have been laid by now," he said as Kakashi stood up, "Kakashi?" Gai asked blinking surprised as he looked at Kakashi who stood in front of Sakura as Sakura looked up and saw her ex-sensei in front of her.

* * *

"Sakura, I would be pleased if you'll be my date for the festival along with tonight," Kakashi said as Asuma smiled in triumph and Sakura was staring at him surprised. "C'mon Sakura! Go for it!" Ino hissed as Sakura just kept staring at Kakashi, "ano, are you just teasing me?" Sakura asked quietly as Ino blinked as well as Kakashi who was confused. 

"Sakura, I'm asking you for real," he said as Sakura stood up. "Awhile ago you didn't said anything when Ino said that you should go with me to the festival," she said as Ino looked at her, "I thought you two would be a perfect couple for each other to go Sakura," she said as Sakura began to walk out the door.

"Kakashi, I heard Asuma talking to you even though you thought that I wasn't listening. I wanted you to come to me willingly and not from somebody else," Sakura said. Before Kakashi could say anything, Sakura had left the jounin's headquarters.

* * *

"Kakashi? What are you going to do now?" Ino asked quietly as Kakashi sat beside her. "I don't know," he murmured as Ino looked at him, "tell me one thing truthfully, do you love her?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her and Ino knew from the look of his eyes that Sakura's ex-sensei was in love with her. 

"Kakashi, why didn't you tell her before when we were talking about it on the streets?" Ino asked as Kakashi looked down. "I didn't know how I felt about her," he explained, "Kakashi, if you really do love Sakura, you'll do whatever it takes to go and make up with her, got it?" Ino asked as Kakashi knew she was right.

* * *

Sakura groaned from her couch as she heard someone knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" She called out to the person as she opened the door to reveal Kakashi in his best clothes yet along with a red rose he was holding, "Kakashi, what are you doing?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her. 

Sakura was wearing a red nightgown that shows her legs and her neck. "I came to give you this," Kakashi said as he handed Sakura the rose, "thank you. I'm still a little bit upset about before," she murmured as Kakashi nodded and he went inside her apartment. "Weren't you supposed to go out with your friends tonight?" He asked confused, "I decided not to go," Sakura replied as the two sat on the couch.

"Sakura, I really want to go out with you to the festival if it's ok with you. To tell you the truth, I've been in love with you," Kakashi said as Sakura looked at him. "Your not doing it because of Asuma, are you?" She asked as Kakashi shook his head, "no Sakura. I'm really in love with you and I can't get you off my head. I want you to be my girlfriend," he said.

"But it's forbidden," Sakura said quietly as Kakashi nodded. "Nobody has to know Sakura. Everyone thinks that we are going to the festival as 'friends' but we know better then that, don't we? Sakura, please say you'll be mine," Kakashi said as he took her hands and hold it in front of him.

Sakura looked at his pleading eyes as she blushed, "Kakashi, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you," she admitted as Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "You won't regret it Sakura," Kakashi said as he took off his mask and forehead protector as Sakura gasped at the handsome face in front of her as he leaned in and the two kissed for the first time.

* * *

tbc...

me: did you guys like it?

sakura: it was good wasn't it?

sasuke: i guess we'll just have to wait for more later

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4-Secrets

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Sakura? Yo, Sakura! Wake up in there!" A voice said to her as Sakura blinked and she was eyeing Ino who sat in front of her at the booth at the Ichiraku restaurant. "Ah sorry Ino, what were you saying?" She asked as Ino smirked, "you were thinking about Kakashi, weren't you?" She asked as Sakura looked at her. 

"Eh! Of course not! Who wants to be with him?" She asked as Ino smiled, "I can see it in your eyes when you weren't listening to me awhile ago," she said as Sakura didn't said anything. "C'mon Sakura! What's the harm in telling me?" Ino asked as Sakura didn't looked at her, "I'm still not saying anything," she said as Ino pouted and she looked up.

"Well then, I guess I have to go and ask him myself," Ino said smirking as she stood up and Sakura's eyes widened as she looked behind and saw that Kakashi was with his friends. "Ino you pig! Come back here!" Sakura scolded at her as Ino smiled at her, "are you ready to tell me now?" She asked as Sakura sighed and nodded and Ino sat back down.

"So? Tell me what happened last night!" Ino said excitedly as Sakura cleared her throat and she began telling Ino quietly.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Sakura groaned from her couch as she heard someone knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" She called out to the person as she opened the door to reveal Kakashi in his best clothes yet along with a red rose he was holding, "Kakashi, what are you doing?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her. _

_Sakura was wearing a red nightgown that shows her legs and her neck. "I came to give you this," Kakashi said as he handed Sakura the rose, "thank you. I'm still a little bit upset about before," she murmured as Kakashi nodded and he went inside her apartment. "Weren't you supposed to go out with your friends tonight?" He asked confused, "I decided not to go," Sakura replied as the two sat on the couch._

_"Sakura, I really want to go out with you to the festival if it's ok with you. To tell you the truth, I've been in love with you," Kakashi said as Sakura looked at him. "Your not doing it because of Asuma, are you?" She asked as Kakashi shook his head, "no Sakura. I'm really in love with you and I can't get you off my head. I want you to be my girlfriend," he said._

_"But it's forbidden," Sakura said quietly as Kakashi nodded. "Nobody has to know Sakura. Everyone thinks that we are going to the festival as 'friends' but we know better then that, don't we? Sakura, please say you'll be mine," Kakashi said as he took her hands and hold it in front of him._

_Sakura looked at his pleading eyes as she blushed, "Kakashi, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you," she admitted as Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "You won't regret it Sakura," Kakashi said as he took off his mask and forehead protector as Sakura gasped at the handsome face in front of her as he leaned in and the two kissed for the first time._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"You go man!" Gai said smirking as he punched his friend on the shoulder as Kakashi glared at him. "All of you better not tell anyone about this!" He hissed as his friends nodded, "so, does that mean that you two are now a couple?" Kurenai asked as Kakashi nodded. "Aw man, I thought that Sakura was going to be mine!" Genma said as Kakashi glared at him angrily. 

"So, you two are going to the festival together, right? I mean, it is tomorrow night," Anko said as Kakashi nodded. "Oh, but nobody knows that you two are actually a couple right?" Asuma asked as Kakashi shook his head, "how secretive! But you know, word might get out somehow," Gai said as he gestured to the two girls where they were sitting as Kakashi turned around to look.

He saw that Ino was staring straight at him who was smirking as Sakura thought that Ino was smirking what she just said to her. Kakashi turned back to look at Asuma, "your going to shut her up, would you?" He asked as Asuma smirked. "Perhaps," he said as all of them glared at him and Asuma gulped, "all right. I will," he murmured unhappily.

* * *

"Your really a couple now Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded. "But what about Lee? His expecting you for an answer yea know," Ino said slowly as Sakura sighed, "I guess I have to break it off with him for this year," she said. "Well, speak of the devil," Ino said as she gestured towards the door and Sakura saw Lee coming inside the restaurant with Neji. 

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a familiar back to her as Kakashi sat with his friends. "Sakura!" Lee said waving too her as Sakura waved back and the two boys went to join there table, "hey Neji. Did you ask Tenten out to the festival yet?" Ino said with a winked as Neji blushed and he looked away.

"Not yet but I will by tomorrow," he said as Ino smiled. "So Sakura, have you thought about your answer?" Lee asked as Sakura looked at him. "I'm sorry Lee, but somebody asked me to the festival already," she said quietly as Lee nodded slowly, "oh? Do you mind telling me who's the lucky guy?" He asked as Sakura shook her head.

"You'll find out tomorrow night," she said as Lee nodded again. "Hey Lee! You should ask out Haruko! She isn't a ninja, but I known her since I was little and she's about our age. I'm sure she doesn't have a date yet," Ino said as Lee smiled at her, "sure. I will come with you after we eat here," he said as Sakura turned around and she saw that Kakashi was gone from the table.

* * *

tbc...

me: didja like it?

sakura: it was all right with me

lee: I got rejected?

me: apparently

naruto: where was I?

me: out with hinata i guess

ino: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

haruko: review and update!


	5. The Festival

Chapter 5-The Festival

Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!

notes: Yay! 7 reviews! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Anyways, here it is...

* * *

Sakura beamed happily as she and Kakashi walked towards where the festival was being held that year. "This is amazing!" She said as around her were booths that were filled with games, foods, clothes, jewelry and other things. Sakura gasped as she went to a booth that held jewelry, "Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked. 

"Look at that pretty necklace!" Sakura said pointing as the necklace she was pointing had a heart at the very end with a little red ruby in the middle. "It's amazing isn't it?" The woman asked as she took it out from the glass and handed it to her, Sakura nodded as she looked at the price tag and she frowned.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked at him. "I can't afford it," she said as the woman smiled at her, "why don't you let your man buy it for you? I'll give you a discount if you do," she said as Sakura blushed. "Well Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura nodded and the woman smiled as Kakashi paid for the necklace, "it looks beautiful," he whispered as he put it around her neck.

Sakura smiled happily as she touched the necklace with her finger. "I love it. Thank you Kakashi," she said as Kakashi nodded, "come. Everyone's waiting," she said as Sakura blinked and nodded. The two enetered where most of the people were and sat a nearby table that was close to the music, "Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out as the two looked up and saw Naruto coming towards them with Hinata beside him.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata," Sakura said smiling as the two sat on the empty chairs. "Neh Sakura, did you saw the different kind of ramens at one booth? I wanted to stay and eat 'em all but Hinata wouldn't let me!" Naruto complained as he stared at her, "Naruto-kun, you'll get fat and besides, those are for other people as well," Hinata said quietly.

Naruto shrugged, "so? Ramen is my favorite!" He said as Hinata sighed. "I thought you weren't coming Kakashi," she said quietly as Kakashi smiled at her, "well, I've decided to come along after all for Sakura," he said as Hinata smiled. "Ah! My eternal rival!" Gai's voice said as Sakura groaned and Kakashi smirked, "you actually came huh?" Anko asked as Kakashi nodded.

"My cute little flower, would you mind dancing with me?" Genma asked as he offered Sakura's hand to her, "well, I was going to go and chat with Naruto and Hinata here," she said as Kurenai stepped on Genma's foot as Genma howled in pain as he glared at her angrily. "Oh Sakura!" A voice called out as Sakura looked and saw Ino with Shikamaru, "you came!" Ino said eyeing Kakashi as Kakashi was getting annoyed about that.

"Well, since everyone is here, why don't we tell 'em Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked at him. "I thought we were going to keep it as a secret?" She asked as Kakashi smiled at her behind his mask, "well, these are ou friends and they have the right to know, right?" He asked as Sakura sighed.

"Does that mean what I think it is?" Ino asked happily as Kakashi nodded as Sakura nodded as well, "yay! You go girl!" Ino said punching her arm as Sakura glared at her unhappily and Gai along with Genma was cheering for Kakashi as well. "What's with all this racket going here?" Tsunade's voice asked as the group turned to look at her with Shizune, "ah, we were cheering for Sakura and Kakashi," Ino said as Sakura sighed.

Nice going Ino-pig, she thought unhappily. Tsunade nodded as she turned around to leave with Shizune, Sakura blinked as she stood there. She actually bought it? She thought as she stared at Kakashi who was staring at her.

_No matter what happens, we'll be there for one another._

_As time flies, we will protect one another._

_Nobody can come between us through our relationship._

_It is now official that our relationship, is serious and is more then student and teacher._

_We love each other and that's the most important thing._

* * *

End! 

me: yea i know, it was short but it was getting to a point that it was getting un-interested to me so i have to stop there

sakura: aw, i wanted more!

me: there might beanother story later of you two

kakashi: really? when?

me: dunno probably

sasuke: we'll be onto the next story soon

naruto: review and update!


End file.
